


I Haven’t Done This in the Longest Time

by ifitwasribald



Series: Making Up For Lost Time [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce can have sex again, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, he’s pretty excited about it, unconscionable wasting of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Bruce’s big green cockblocking problem resolved, he and Tony have some lost time to make up for.  They get started…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Haven’t Done This in the Longest Time

Bruce ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the miraculous little patch Tony had helped him create. Just millimeters thick, a few centimeters square, but the thing held a freedom and a promise that made Bruce’s toes curl just to think of it.

He picked it up and considered. Technically he should probably test it a few more times in the containment room, but the tests he’d done already had been… _thorough_ —a smile touched his mouth as he remembered just _how_ through—and he was sorely tempted by the thought of casually stroking himself off during his morning shower. A simple pleasure he once took for granted, but one he’d been denied for six long years now.

Until today.

Throwing caution to an exceptionally light breeze, he pressed the patch to his arm and made his way to the ridiculously luxurious bathroom of his private suite. He smiled as he set the temperature, not even a little bit nostalgic for the last few weeks of cold showers. He stepped in, enjoying the hot pressure and rising steam. His head tipped back, letting the water run all through his hair, and he poured a measure of shower gel into one palm and proceeded to rub it over every inch of his skin.

Just touching himself—not even his cock, but anywhere on his body—felt like an amazing new luxury. For so long he had to keep anything that might lead to arousal strictly off limits, lest he lose control, one way or another.

But the patch changed all that, and he felt only a tiny pang of guilt as he brought one hand down to cup his balls, teasing himself a little before gripping his cock. He stroked himself, slow and steady and good enough that he let out a little moan low in his throat.

He closed his eyes and let himself remember the prior day’s activities—Tony’s gorgeous mouth on his cock, Tony’s gorgeous dick so deep inside him. Finally Bruce settled on a new mental image—himself on his knees, taking that cock between his lips and sucking, teasing, swallowing, Tony moaning, maybe even begging a little, under his attentions. 

Bruce felt his arousal rising, enjoying the ratcheting tension, the rich thick pooling of heat in his groin, and was almost ready to let it all go when JARVIS’s voice interrupted him.

“Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark would like to speak with you.”

Bruce snatched his hand away from his cock as if he’d been caught. “Uh. Yeah, OK. Put him through.”

“Morning sunshine.” Tony’s voice brought a smile to Bruce’s lips in spite of the disappointed throb of his cock.

“Tony,” Bruce greeted him, maybe a little more enthusiastically than was strictly appropriate.

Tony gave a throaty little chuckle, and his voice turned sly. “Thinking of me?”

Bruce blinked. He glanced down at the patch. Shit. The readings. He’d forgotten that Tony could have kept monitoring. Or, no, maybe he hadn’t forgotten, but he’d assumed that Tony wouldn’t, once there wasn’t a reason for it. “Fuck,” he muttered. His face flushed with embarrassment, though his dick remained as hard and insistent as ever. “I, uh, kind of thought you wouldn’t be keeping tabs on the patch anymore.”

“What? Why would—“ Tony went silent for a moment. “Oh." Bruce could practically hear his smirk. "Look, I’ll be the first to cop to some boundary issues, but I’m not—“

Bruce was pretty sure he flushed further still at that. “Oh,” he echoed. “So... you didn’t know I was—”

“No.” There was a pause, during which Bruce’s hand found its way back to his cock. “I do now, though.”

“Right,” Bruce acknowledged, his voice thick.

“So, the question stands. Thinking of me?”

“I, uh. Yes.”

Tony gave a little hum of appreciation. “Care to be more specific?”

Bruce found that he did in fact care to. “Thinking of sucking you, actually.”

Tony made a sound low in his throat, and the noise sank into Bruce’s skin with a heady warmth.

“It’s been a while,” Bruce admitted, trying to keep his voice seductive, and succeeding only by virtue of the husky edge lent by his arousal. “But I used to be pretty good. Was wondering if I’d be able to take you all the way down. I’m pretty sure I could make it good either way.”

“Tell me I can come by and help you test that. Because an untested hypothesis is a crime against science.”

“Please do.” 

Bruce considered whether he ought to step out of the shower, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it, or to move his hand from its light grip on his cock either. Before he could so much as make a decision, he heard the door open.

“Coming in, as invited,” Tony called out, and then Bruce heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Get in here,” Bruce called out. He pulled the shower door open, and was more than a little gratified to see Tony struggling to strip as fast as possible. When he pushed down his pants, his cock sprung free, hard and bobbing a little from the motion. Bruce swallowed and reached a hand out to pull Tony into the shower.

“Fuck,” Tony murmured, managing to stumble in and get his pants all the way off at the same time. “How did we not do this sooner? We could have been screwing each others’ brains out for months now.”

Bruce’s only answer was to push him against one wall and sink to his knees. A tight thrill of arousal pulsed through his body just at the sensation of kneeling before Tony. He took a long moment to just watch Tony’s cock—earlier he hadn’t really had the chance, and it’s a thing of beauty, definitely worth his undivided attention.

Tony let out a little whine. “Pretty sure you were saying something about blowing me. Sometime soon?”

Bruce chuckled and pressed a kiss against one side of Tony’s cock, enjoying the sensation of the soft skin under him, before parting his lips to suck at it. Tony’s breath quickened, and Bruce hummed a little in satisfaction and continued his gentle exploration. So simple, in some ways—just the sensitive nerves of his lips and tongue against Tony’s skin, feeling the heat of the blood pumping through him, the firm evidence of his arousal. But Bruce savored it, loved every touch, every hitch in Tony’s breath, all the minute variations of texture under his tongue.

Tony’s lips formed wordless expressions of his appreciation, and Bruce was maybe a little surprised at his patience, but grateful for the chance to take his time, to just enjoy the contact for what it was before it became something more.

Even so, Tony’s voice grew needier, and the way that voice set off a surge of warmth throughout his body reminded Bruce how much more there was to be had, how much he’d like to satisfy that need, and give Tony everything he wanted. 

He shifted to take the head of Tony’s cock between his lips, running his tongue around and under, sucking while he gently teased at every sensitive spot he could find.

“Goddamn, Bruce, your mouth—holy hell, you really haven’t done this in six years? Because—“ Tony cut himself off with a groan as Bruce’s hand found Tony’s balls and ran gentle fingers over them. “Fuck. Fuck, Bruce—“

Bruce took the hint and gave a gentle tug, keeping his hand moving, cradling Tony while Bruce’s mouth descended over Tony’s cock, taking him further in until the head reached the point at the back of his throat where he wasn’t entirely sure he could continue. Tony let out a tiny noise of entreaty. The wordless eloquence of the sound coursed through Bruce’s body like a drug, and he moaned, opening his throat and pushing further to take all of him.

So good. Oh God, so good, Bruce had forgotten how good this could be, to be filled, to be so intimately close to someone whose pleasure felt almost better than his own.

Tony’s hands scrambled against the tile as his throat produced more sounds, all of them delicious and desperate and beautiful. Bruce hummed his appreciation, which only set off more noises, and Bruce momentarily entertained the idea that he could get Tony off just through the desperate moans that he can’t help making around Tony’s cock. 

Probably not actually impossible, but he couldn't resist the temptation to be a bit more direct. 

He pulled off a little ways, far enough to draw in a comfortable breath, and slid down again, his hand still working between Tony’s legs, keeping time with his mouth so that he couldn’t quite tell which touch produced Tony’s gaps and soft curses. Not that Bruce could bring himself to care as long as Tony continued to make his pleasure so exquisitely clear.

Bruce settled into a rhythm, and the desire in Tony’s voice seemed to ratchet further with each stroke, until the sound was so good, so compelling, that Bruce couldn’t keep his free hand off his own erection. He stroked himself hard in time with the pace of his lips over Tony, and embarrassingly soon he felt his balls tighten and found himself moaning not just at Tony’s obvious enjoyment, but his own as well.

“Fuck, Bruce, are you—“ Tony said it like the idea of Bruce stroking off, _needing_ to stroke off while he sucked Tony’s dick was the hottest thing that had ever occurred to him, and just the sound of it was enough to send Bruce over the edge. He let out a groan around Tony’s cock, and Tony shuddered, his hips thrusting just a little. “Fuck, I—“ Tony didn’t manage to finish the warning before his cock throbbed deep inside of Bruce’s throat, and then he was spilling, and Bruce sucked him down, desperately wanting, needing to swallow every drop.

Bruce’s dick pulsed again, spattering the last of his aftershocks against the tile of the shower. He looked up to find Tony staring down at him through lidded eyes, and regretfully backed off to release Tony’s softening cock.

He didn’t stand for a long moment; just knelt there, trying to catch his breath and enjoying the warm water on his back and the soft, satisfied look on Tony’s face.

“OK,” Tony finally remarked, reaching down to pull Bruce to a standing position, and spinning to pin him against the shower wall. “I definitely blame you.” He bent his head to Bruce’s shoulder, pressing a line of kisses against his collar bone.

Bruce blinked. “Was that not—?“ Admittedly he hadn’t blown anyone in quite a while, but from what he remembered, he was pretty sure that it had gone well.

Tony chuckled, and Bruce felt the warm vibration against the skin of his neck. “If you had _prioritized_ and told me about your situation earlier, I could have been getting incredible blow jobs for _months_ now. That that is not in fact what happened is entirely your fault.”

Bruce laughed. “Guess I have some time to make up for.”

“You really do,” Tony agreed, lips and teeth still busy against Bruce’s skin. 

The touch sent urgent messages over his nerves, suggesting all the many ways in which he’d like to make up for that lost time—all the idle fantasies he’d ignored over the years, the more specific ones that filled his head as they neared completion of the patch, and all the others he hadn’t even allowed himself to entertain. 

He moaned a little at Tony’s touch and let a broad smile spread over his face. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not end up being an ongoing series. I don’t have any specific plans for their escapades, but I suspect that things will come to me periodically. But there’s certainly going to be no actual plot, if you get my drift.


End file.
